Kallis the Bear
Kallis the Bear (カリス ・ザ ・ベア Karisu za Bea) is a 27 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian bear and the last living descendant of Spatia as well as the head of the House of Spatia. He is the leader of the Sanctuary Zone and dreams of one day returning to his ancestral homeworld to lay eyes on the Mythsetia Veil and find any other existing remnants of their people. He is a master of spatial manipulation. Physical description Kallis is a large, tall-standing black bear with a white crescent mark on his upper chest. He has a thick mane of black fur and bright golden eyes. He wears armor along his left arm, chest and right leg. He has the Damascus of Spatia strapped on the back of his waist. Personality Kallis is a very strong willed fighter with a kind and just heart. He is loyal and caring to his fellow Mythsetians of the Sanctuary Faction and will do anything to secure their safety. He is very judgemental on what makes a strong warrior and even a stronger leader. Although Kallis tries to be strong for his friends, he desperately wants to return to their homeworld of the Mythsetia Veil and see their homeland with his own eyes. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Kallis is gifted in magical abilities inherited by his family bloodline. In particular, his family's powers focus on spatial manipulation. Powers *'Spatial manipulation:' Kallis is able to manipulate physical space around him. He can only affect a specific range or area or the space of a specific target rather than all of space itself. **'Spatiokinetic combat:' He is well skilled in combining his spatial manipulation powers with physical combat. **'Spatial generation:' He can create additional space within an area. **'Spatial depletion:' He can deplete space. **'Floortilting:' He can alter the direction of gravitational pull within a specific area. He can either negate gravity entirely or introduce a new gravitational force on the area. ***'Wallwalking:' By doing this, Kallis can walk or run across walls and ceilings. **'Dimensional awareness:' He is able to detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers within their range. **'Spatial flight:' He is able to achieve flight and levitation by manipulating his location in space. **'Gravitational singularity creation:' He can compress space into a single point to generate a singularity that destroys anything around it. **'Spatial displacement:' He can take an entire section of space and the contents within that space and relocate it to wherever he chooses. **'Spatial crushing:' He can crush targets by manipulating the space around it. **'Spatial slicing:' He is able to slice through space. He is able to achieve this by removing or displacing a slit of space causing a rip within this spatial area, which gives the appearance of a slice attack. **'Spatial tuning:' He is able to distort and warp space within a specific area. **'Warp bubble:' Kallis is able to generate a small warp bubble around himself that is largely disconnected from the space around them. ***'Force-field generation:' With this warp bubble, he can generate a force field by preventing things from entering their warp. ***'Intangibility:' He can achieve intangibility with this warp bubble by warping the space to the point where matter and energy doesn't affect them. *'Enhanced strength' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Kallis is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Equipment *'Damascus of Spatia:' Kallis carries his family's sacred relic, the Damascus of Spatia, which allows him to cut through dimensions. *'Seal of Spatia:' Kallis carries the Seal of Spatia, which identifies him as the head of his family and grants him access to his genealogical archive. *'Body armor' Trivia *Kallis is named after Callisto, a nymph in Greek mythology who was transformed into a bear. *Kallis' design is based on the moon bear. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Spatia Family Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z